


I’m your fuck toy

by Theinsanelycoolmichaelmell



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bottom! Jeremy, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dom/sub, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Top! Michael, at the end, boyf riends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 00:30:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15158501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theinsanelycoolmichaelmell/pseuds/Theinsanelycoolmichaelmell
Summary: Jeremy is needy and breaking Michaels rules. Michael knows he can’t let that slide so he decides to teach Jeremy a lesson.





	I’m your fuck toy

text from player two 

“Micahhhh”

Michael took note of the light vibration he felt in his pants pocket. He decided he would try and focus on his essay for his history class as it was due the next day. His laptop was uncomfortably warm on his legs and he would literally rather do anything else than finish his paper right now. He got half way through his next sentence when he felt the familiar buzz of his phone.

“Micah pleaseee” 

This caused Michael to raise his eyebrows. Was Jeremy okay? Did he need help? Michael decided his essay could wait.

“What’s up?” He sent the text and waited for his boyfriends reply.

“I’m hungry” Michael rolled his eyes. He really didn’t have time for this right now.

“So go eat” 

“I’m hungry for you  
daddy”

Michael felt his breath catch in his throat as he read the text. He really wanted to do this now? Michael knew he had to finish his essay but his mind was instantly filled with other ideas. He decided he would call Jeremy instead of text his reply.

“nngh Daddy” Jeremy moaned into the phone. Michael could tell what he was doing just from the sounds he was making. Jeremy was breaking one of his rules.

“So needy for me huh?” Michael said, voice low.

“W-what are you talking about?” Jeremy said in between pants. He didn’t mean to be so obvious.

“breaking daddy’s rules” Michael said as he tsked. 

“Such a slut that you can’t even wait for me to help you”

“Your slut daddy.. all yours” Jeremy said as his breathing picked up. Michael knew Jeremy was getting close.

“Remove those fingers, Jeremy.” Michael said as he stifled a growl. He could practically hear the frown on Jeremy’s face.

“But daddy..” Jeremy began but Michael cut him off.

“Make me ask again and you’ll get two punishments.” Michael warned as he moved to get up. Jeremy’s gulp was audible as he reluctantly removed his fingers from himself.

“I want the plug in you and the ears on, be ready on the bed” Michael instructed as he closed his laptop. He ended the call moved to grab his keys, and left his house.

Jeremy scrambled to do as he was told. He retrieved the fuzzy black ears and tail from his closet. He put on the ears and then poured some lube onto the plug and circled his entrance. He moaned as the toy sunk in and got back on his bed. He waited spread out on the bed knowing that Michael would be over soon.

Sure enough Michael was climbing up to his window in minutes pulling it open. He stepped in and took in the sight before him.

“Kinda cute, for a total slut” Michael said as he barely acknowledged Jeremy.

“I’m a needy slut! I’m your slut!” Jeremy chanted as he watched Michael. His boyfriend smirked as he walked over to him.

“Sluts like you deserve to be punished” Michael said plainly as he reached into the drawer. He knew that Jeremy kept a few of their intimate items in a spare draw so it would be easier. 

“What are you gonna do to me?” Jeremy asked, not sure if he wanted to know the answer. Michael let out a chuckle as he reached for the paddle. 

“You know the drill, over my knee” He stated as he made direct eye contact with his boyfriend. Jeremy gulped but did as he was told. He moved to lay in Michaels lap and waited for more instructions.

“No noises only counting, fifteen slaps for breaking daddy’s rules” Michael stated.

“But daddy..”

“Oh did you want twenty? maybe twenty five?” Michael asked.

“No please! only f-fifteen” Jeremy cried. The thought of any more was too much for him.

“Color?” Michael asked before he went any further.

“Green” Jeremy stated as he waited in anticipation.

“Good.” Michael said before he slipped back into his role. He moved the tail so it wasn’t in the way and delivered a hard slap to Jeremy’s ass.

“O-one” Jeremy stuttered as he tried not to cry out. He knew Michael wasn’t gonna go easy on him tonight. 

Slap.

“Two” Jeremy said through gritted teeth. He was trying his best not to make any other noises. Michael delivered a particularly rough slap and Jeremy had to bite his tongue before he could answer.

“What number, slut?” 

“Three” Jeremy finally said as he gained control over his noises again. This continued until Jeremy’s cheeks were reddened and he had tears streaming down his face. Michael delivered what seemed to be the hardest slap of the night and Jeremy had to bite hard and clench the sheets to stop himself.

“Fifteen” he managed to say. Michael hummed as he threw the paddle off to the side. Jeremy got off of his lap and laid down on his belly, face buried in the mattress.

“Now what aren’t you gonna do?” Michael asked as he made quick work of removing his clothes. Jeremy looked too perfect right now but he knew he had to continue.

“B-break daddy’s rules” Jeremy stated as felt Michael walk over to him. 

“Good boy. Now come here and suck me off like the whore that you are.” Michael demanded. Jeremy did not need to be told twice. In seconds he was on the floor looking up at Michael. 

His eyes never left his boyfriends as he slowly took him into his mouth. He felt one of Michaels hands in his hair, yanking it roughly. Jeremy moaned around the tip and hollowed out his cheeks so he could take more of Michaels large cock into his mouth. Michael grunted as he felt Jeremy begin to deepthroat him. 

Michael moved both hands onto Jeremy’s face as he looked to him for any sign of discomfort. Jeremy allowed his jaw to go slack as he felt Michael began to snap his hips lightly as he fucked Jeremy’s mouth. He felt Jeremy flatten his tongue and hum against him as he pulled his head almost completely off and slammed back in. He felt the familiar tightening in his stomach so he reluctantly pulled Jeremy off of him.

“Look at you so fucking wrecked from just me fucking your face. You want daddy to use you?” Michael asked as he pulled out the plug. Jeremy groaned at the loss but answered Michael any way.

“Yes please! please use me daddy I’m your slut only yours! He begged as he moved his hips a little. 

“Hands and knees” Michael ordered as he lubed up his hardening cock. Jeremy did as he was told and got on the bed making sure to spread his legs slightly.

“Can’t believe you made me come over here” Michael said as he moved to rubbed his cock teasingly around Jeremy’s entrance. Jeremy moaned as he tried not to push back.

“Such a whore that you couldn’t even wait could you? Knew you were breaking my rules and you didn’t even care” Michael said as he pushed in slowly. Jeremy moaned as he felt Michael begin to fill him.

“I’m your whore! So needy only for you!” Jeremy stated in between pants. Michael continued to thrust agonizingly slow. He knew what he was doing but he wanted Jeremy to beg him for it.

“Need me huh? Act like it” Michael said not changing his pace.

“Daddy please! Use my slutty hole! I’m your fuck toy” Jeremy cried. He was painfully hard and needed some kind of friction.

“My fuck toy huh? Maybe I will use you” Michael said as he pulled almost all the way out. He slammed back into Jeremy roughly as he placed his hands on his hips. His fingers digged into Jeremy’s side hard enough to leave bruises. He began a fast rhythm as he searched for Jeremy’s prostate.

“Daddy! right there!” Jeremy moaned as Michael hit his most sensitive spot. Jeremy pushed back hungrily to meet Michaels thrusts. Michael continued to jab at the spot repeatedly and moved one hand to grip Jeremy’s hair. He yanked his head back so Jeremy was forced to look at him.

“Who do you belong to?” He growled.

“You! I’m daddy’s fuck toy!” He stated in between moans. Michael continued his rough pace until he felt close to orgasm yet again.

“Daddy Im c-close” Jeremy stated as he felt himself on the brink as well.

“Don’t come until I tell you to” Michael said as he focused on his own orgasm. He pounded into Jeremy harder as he felt him clench around him. Michael sped up his thrusts and moved a hand to Jeremy’s cock. He began to pump his boyfriend slowly.

“You can come now, whore” Michael said as he felt the familiar coil in his stomach. That was all Jeremy needed to finally let go. He came hard in Michaels hand as he tried to catch his breath. Michael continued however and Jeremy moaned at the overstimulation.Finally Michael came with a grunt and spilled inside of Jeremy. 

“Daddy!” Jeremy cried as he felt himself being filled. He waited for Michael to come down from his high. 

Michael pulled out and flipped Jeremy over so he could kiss him. He kissed all over his face and then his lips sweetly.

“You did so good Jer. Such a good boy for me” he praised as he stole another kiss. Jeremy smiled weakly as he kissed Michael back.

“Only for you” he said through half lidded eyes.

Michael moved to retrieve the lotion from the draw and allowed Jeremy to lay in his lap again. He gently rubbed the lotion around in soft circles so Jeremy would be in less pain. Jeremy sighed softly as Michael took care of him. He was glad that his boyfriend cared enough to do this for him. When Michael was finished he put the lotion back in the draw and moved to he could wrap his arms protectively around Jeremy’s waist as they cuddled.

“I love you so much Jere” He whispered into Jeremy’s ear.

“I love you too Micah” Jeremy responded almost instantly. 

Michael smiled as he move Impossibly closer to Jeremy. When he heard the soft noises of Jeremy snoring, he decided essays could wait.


End file.
